Time Trouble
|story = |inspiration = Cut the Rope: Time Travel, Plants vs. Zombies 2|release = June 17, 2017|link = Part 1: The Middle Ages Part 2: The Renaissance Part 3: Pirate Seas|previous = Skyline Pigeon|next = Locked Room 3D World}}Time Trouble is the 20th episode of Season 2 reserved on March 16, 2017 and was released on June 17, 2017. It has 12 parts. In this episode, the gang travels through time to stop a villain from damaging the space-time continuum, while helping their ancestors and predecessors. Description The gang goes time travelling! However, a time travelling villain called the Time Stopper has appeared, and is bent on destroying the time-space continuum! To stop this chrono-foe, the gang must get help from their ancestors and descendants. Can the gang save time before it falls apart? The Middle Ages Jelo's upgraded van/time machine suddenly activates, and the gang ends up in a quaint town in the Middle Ages! The gang must first help Sir Jerawald and his band of misfits fight the Time Stopper and stop him before he wrecks havoc. The Renaissance The gang enters to the Renaissance next, the age where the general competition between artists occurred. However, the paintings get turned into life, due to the power of the Time Stopper. Will the gang defeat those paintings with the help of their ancestors? Pirate Seas The gang visits the Pirate Seas, the age where fearsome and tough pirates ruled the seven seas and seeked golden treasures. However, the Time Stopper is still lurking around and causing trouble. Will the gang be able to overcome the Time Stopper's tricks and save themselves from walking the plank? Summary TBA Cast * - denotes a character's first appearance (Not in order) * Jelo Elducal ** Sir Jerawald Elrundan (Middle Ages) ** Jelantino (Renaissance) * Gerry Wyslerman ** Gregory (Middle Ages) ** Gerriovanni (Renaissance) * Peeter Hugh Joey ** Peethur (Middle Ages) ** Pierre (Renaissance) * Rosewell Starlingson ** Rosellia (Renaissance) * Honey Lemon ** Honey Lemondolynn (Middle Ages) ** Honeynella (Renaissance) * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach ** Queen Apricot (Middle Ages) * Princess Daisy * Jaiden ** Jaidelynn (Middle Ages) ** Jaidelina (Renaissance) * Rebecca Parham * Lapis Lazuli * Pearl * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Candace Flynn * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Time Stopper PaperMarioFan1000 Present People * Doc * PayprMayroFian1000 * Banjo * Kazooie Past Counterparts Part 1: Dark Ages * Paper the Great - Paper * Plague Doc - Doc * Lyre and Flute - Banjo and Kazooie Part 2: Renaissance * Papier * Docteur * Harpe * Bugle Part 3: Pirate Seas * Cap'n Paper * Long Doc Silvers Part 4: Ancient Egypt * Paperamses II * Smallpox Shaman * Sitar * Double-Flute Part 5: Ancient Greece * Paperstus - God of Fire, Blacksmiths, and stuff. * Doclepius - God of Medicine *Godcat *Candlehead* *Beta *Toxen (Inkling form debut)* *Velouria *Cirno *Mirage Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Twilight Sparkle * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast Middle Ages Counterparts: * Red Dish (Red Fork) * Azure Ocean (Blue Ocean) * Blastian (Blast) * Sir. Red Shell (Captain Red Shell) * Dark-celot (Dark Shadow) * Obscure Gem (Black Gem) Renaissence Counterparts: * Red Colour (Red Fork) * Blue Aquarelle (Blue Ocean) * Blastavio (Blast) * Coppa di Limone (Lemon Glass) Pirate Counterparts: * Captain Red Hook (Red Fork) * Bluebeard Ocean (Blue Ocean) Ancient Egypt Counterparts: * Redmses Fork (Red Fork) * Dark Shadsses (Dark Shadow) * Blackib Geemab (Black Gem) CITRONtanker * Jenny * Paper Inkling * Galaximus * Baby Jenny * Nebula * Potato Past Counterparts * Princess Jenny (medieval version of Jenny) * Peasant Paper Inkling (medieval version of Paper Inkling) * Witch Galaximus (medieval version of Galaximus) * Colorful Jenny (Renaissance version of Jenny) * Galaximural (Renaissance version of Galaximus) * Jolly Jenny (Pirate version of Jenny) * Soul of Captain Galaximus (Pirate version of Galaximus) * Jennygyptian (Egyptian version of Jenny) * Goddess Pharaoh Galaximus (Egyptian version of Galaximus) RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 * ROCKFLAME * INVISIBLAZE * 574lk3r * G0dz1ll4 * DEFCON * 5733lwh4l3 * Hans-Cuff * Dark Flashlephant * Shattered Glass-Dark Flashlephant* * Dragonstorm* * Firefly * Silverbolt * Air Raid * Skydive * Quickslinger * Powerglide * Superion Past Counterparts * Sir OBSIDIANFIRE (medieval version of ROCKFLAME, despite the fact that ROCKFLAME needs no past counterpart in medieval times) * FIREMIRAGE (medieval version of INVISIBLAZE) * ROCKPAINT (Renaissance version of ROCKFLAME, wields the Inferno Paintbrush) * INVISIPAINT (Renaissance version of INVISIBLAZE) * P41n73r (Renaissance version of 574lk3r) * Captain HOOKFLAME (pirate version of ROCKFLAME, wields the Infernal Cutlass) * First Mate 570ck (pirate version of 574lk3r) * FLAMEFORGE (Ancient Greece version of ROCKFLAME, wields the Inferno Hammer) * 5culp70r (Ancient Greece version of 574lk3r) *Moon **Moon's Alolan Muk **Medivoon (Middle Ages version) **Lunatin (Renaissance version) **Moorinne (Pirate version) ***Moorinne's Archen **Anumoon (Egyptian version) *Carmen Samdiegeo *Sean **Gold Sean* **Seanres* *Shady **Shadstus* *Luna-Tern **Luna-Tades* *Green Shadow *Spyro *Lucas *Sonic the Hedgehog *Barbarian King *Super Monkey Past Counterparts *Luccaneer (Pirate Lucas, Lucas + Buccaneer) *Seanic (Pirate Sonic, Sonic + Sea) *Anucas (Egyptian Lucas, Lucas + Anubis) *Barbarian Tut (Egyptian Barbarian King, Barbarian King + King Tut) *Egyptian Sligs *Sphinxro (Egyptian Spyro, Spyro + Sphinx) *Lupollo (Greek Lucas, Lucas + Apollo) *Macarola (Greek Necrola, Necrola + Macaria) Trivia * This is one of the episodes in which the gang is actually outside the rooms, doing time traveling. ** This is because this takes place after the gang retired from the Challenge (i.e. this is a post-Challenge episode). * ROCKFLAME's past counterparts wielding flame weaponry will be explained more in The Seeds of the Future. * This episode has the most Rodimus characters in season 2 so far. * Galaximus refers to her and her past counterparts as the "Galactic Sisterhood Through Time". Category:Season 2